A power amplification device including a distributing unit that distributes input signals, a plurality of amplifying units that amplify the input signals distributed by the distributing unit, and a combining unit that combines the output signals of the plurality of amplifying units is known in the related art.
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2017-175424.